


Prosopagnosia

by MontyPink



Series: Shod & The Age of Resistance [3]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyPink/pseuds/MontyPink
Summary: SkekSo graces SkekShod with a one-on-one. After being away for so long.. the treasurer deserves it.
Series: Shod & The Age of Resistance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Prosopagnosia

It had been a few days since that horrific battle at Stone-in-the-Wood. SkekSo had mulled it over many, many times. How they were able to redirect his hidden weapon without much trouble. How they lost Lach, a shame that was. Lach never really hurt anyone. It's a shame how they went out. So... disgusting. They deserved better. 

Then the death of the Hunter.. He was never a fan of Mal's personality and wild habits but he admired him for his strength and stamina. 

But what hurt him the most was the loss of his general. He didn't question Sil's explanation though he did feel there was more to it. There were many times these past few days he had the urge to call out to Var, only to realise that if he should yell out, no one would answer.

The nightmares had gotten worse. The battle kept replaying in his mind. Sometimes the way it happened, sometimes there were more deaths.. occasionally his own. He would wake up in the middle of the night, alone and no one to run to, No one to calm him down. Var was a great general, yes. But what So liked most of all is how devoted he was. He never asked questions and that blind devotion was what So liked so much about him. It took a lot to not give into the grief. But even if he wanted to, there was no time. There was business to attend to.

Sure Tek managed to make these creatures he had dubbed a 'garthim' but this war was far form over. They lost the battle, but SkekSo wasn't at all planning to lose the war. Thra would see skeksis are eternal and if he had to prove that with only a few of his kind, then so be it. 

Calling all the skeksis back to the castle was a good plan. A great plan even. He needed them here. He told them because they would be useful in a fight but mostly it was because he wanted to keep an eye out. Those who lived in the castle hated the gelfling, this was a fact. All that they once felt for them had turned into pure hatred after the battle. But what about those who had lived with the gelfling? What if they had become a lost cause like his former friend SkekGra? SkekSo didn't want to have to deal with a spy or a sympathiser. Having them all here, reminding them that he is the emperor and his will is law suited him just fine. 

He had anointed SkekZok as the one to welcome them all back and to keep an extra pair of eyes out. He trusted him more than Sil. Plus, as an added bonus; Zok was on friendly terms with most of them which made getting information from them fairly easy. All it took was a bit of drinking and the stories started to flow like the wine they were consuming. 

It was almost time for the daily update. He looked down at his sceptre and curled his fingers around it. His mind wandered to a day or two ago when SkekShod arrived. 

He never cared for him much. He dared to question him in the beginning and while he got what he deserved, So kept hating him. After being outspoken en rebellious, which annoyed him, Shod became pitiful and meek. Which annoyed him even more. 

So remembered how he was when he finally showed himself, a mess of a person. All he did was mumble and chew on gold. Oh how So wished he beat him once more so he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Zok suggesting that Shod would be an amazing pick to collect tithes in a disgusting little gelfling town was music to his ears and truth be told; he hadn't missed Shod one bit. He probably congratulate the gelfling that did him in had it happened but So wasn't born lucky it seems as the Treasurer showed up, somehow looking even more pathetic than the day he once saw him last.

He had arrived dirty and smelling like forrest and mud. His white hair was dark with dirt and there were twigs and leaves stuck in it. His clothes had become dirty with grime and his feet and tail were bleeding. It took some time but apparently he had walked here. How pathetic. Even now So shuddered at the thought of him being the same species as Shod. 

Shod had looked at him, dazed and confused like he had never seen So before. He didn't greet him with the proper title- in fact he didn't greet him at all. He just looked with his eyes narrowed, as if to make sense of what he saw before him. That's how he looked at everyone. So didn't get a different reaction from him until he approached Shod with his sceptre which send the other into a state of blind panic. Shod's breathing became rapid and he had curled himself up in a ball. Repeating the word "No" over and over again till Zok stepped in and removed him from the room. 

He had not seen Shod since.

And quite frankly he was relieved.

A knock on his door shook him from his thoughts and he gave the okay to come one. 

The tall golden-clad skeksis entered, bowed his head and kept distance as was the tradition. 

"How are they?"

"Everyone is back at the castle. They seem to be adjusting well given the circumstances."

"Their travels to this place?"

"Mostly without issues."

"That's good. That means that this silly uprising may be smaller than we thought. I say we strike sooner rather than later and kill this before it gets the chance to grow. This silly little game the gelfling are playing needs to end. They need to realise that they need us to guide them, lest they return to the dark ages.." 

"Of course, Sire." 

So looked at Zok. One of the few skeksis he had no idea how to deal with. He was always friendly with him and Zok never showed any desire of taking over the throne. He seemed perfectly content with his job and So was perfectly content with that. Yet he felt that the taller one was hiding many secrets. Secrets he would like to know but probably would never learn. 

"If I may speak freely.." Zok said after they both stood there in silence. "I worry about one of us." 

That had So's attention. "Speak." 

"SkekShod the Treasurer." So let out a loud sigh but Zok ignored it. "He's confused. He lost his way. He spend countless trine with the gelfling and he doesn't seem to understand what is going on. But he is not beyond redemption. He just needs to be shown our ways. He'll come to see the truth. His mind is sick. He thinks the gelfling are his friend and is heartbroken because they banished him..." 

No reaction from So. 

"I'm telling you this, sire... Because I want to request your patience. SkekShod is... a little damaged but not broken. He needs time and I'm asking you for it on his behalf." 

So raised a brow and moved towards Zok, he inched his face closer to his and gave a smile. "I hear you, Ritual-Master... He needs an audience with his emperor." 

Zok's mouth fell open for a split second but he managed to hide it, hoping So hadn't noticed. He kept his icy blue eyes on So, hoping he was playing a sick little game because he was anxious and scared about the situation with the gelfling. 

"I'm assuming he's in his chambers?" There was an obvious hint of glee in his voice that So didn't bother hiding. "You know what- no, don't tell me! I'll find himself. I could use the exercise!" 

Before Zok could even object or respond So was gone. 

SkekSo was happy to find his first guess was correct. SkekShod was indeed hiding in his own chambers. How predictable. He looked at the sceptre in his hand and he got an idea. He carefully placed it against the wall, everyone who valued their life would be smart enough to not touch it, and entered the room. Shod responded by looking at him, that same confused and lost look on his face. He was sitting in the middle of the room, with a pile of valuables and a fabric-pack and some half eaten food that was not made in the castle. 

"Setteling in okay?" He made sure to sound pleasant. 

The other nodded. "W-where is Zok?" He looked at the person before him and he was not wearing any gold, this was not Zok. 

"Occupied but i'm sure we can have a equally fun conversation. What do you have here?" He gestured to the items on the ground. 

"Gifts." 

"Tithes?" 

"Gifts." 

So walked over and reached for one of the items but was startled by others response. Shod had grabbed his arm and looked at him with fire in his eyes. "Not y-yours." The pair looked at each other, Shod wasn't planning on letting go. For a moment So thought he had a moment of clarity and endless pent up anger was about to come out, but Shod finally let go. Straightening the items on the ground once again. 

He rubbed his arm, Shod had more strength in him than he let on. He was about to say something when something interesting caught his eye; a vial of essence, untouched and carefully placed on a pillow. 

"What's that?" He pointed at it.

Shod looked up. "E-essence.." 

"I know our dear scientist is rather.... hmm... deranged. So I'm not surprised he failed to instruct you properly but you need to drink it. It's good for you."

"It's.. s-slaughter.."

Even though Zok had warned him about Shod's state he was still taken aback. Slaughter? Surely he was joking. Perhaps he had spend a little too much time with SkekLi, who he also still owed a visit. 

"And you take issue with that? 

"They... d-did not deserve to die.." He looked at So again, still that look of confusion now mixed with grief and sadness. So got an idea and it was worth a shot.

"The Emperor simply wants what good for us."

Shod looked at him and was obviously biting his tongue. Time for So to push a little further. He came closer to Shod and put both his hands on his shoulders. "Truth be told.. I only came back recently as well. I spend some time near the Crystal Desert. It's taking me some time to adjust but I won't lie. I question the Emperor too..." 

He relaxed his shoulders as So spoke. "It's.. not fair.." 

"I know it isn't." So leaned on Shod and twirled some of his white hair around his finger. Part to give him the feeling of affection and part to make sure he would listen to the next part. "But you know.. it's not like gelfling are saints either. Did you know hear of their brutal murder of SkekLach? They plunged a blade right between their eyes!" He felt Shod tensing up a little again. "And how about SkekMal? Who never bothered anyone? Killed by their kind because they felt like it." So paused for a few moments. "And don't get me started on how they treated SkekVar. They tjust let him bleed out. There was nothing anyone could do, so I've been told.." 

Shod sat in silence, not knowing what to say. He didn't feel much grief for those who barely acknowledged he was alive. He had seen SkekLach and how they treated his friend Mera and her clan. He held and helped raise the childings that were orphaned by SkekMal and while he didn't know much about SkekVar, he just didn't believe that gelfling would do such a horrid thing. 

"But what about you, Shod? I haven't seen you in ages. What have you been up to?" Shod could feel the other breathing down his neck. 

"Sssssssssami Thicket... was my h-home." 

So nodded. "And how did they treat you."

"Kind... alwaysssss k-kind.." 

"Tell me dearest Shod. Where are they now? Did they took you in like our emperor did? Did they feed you and gave you shelter when the rebellion started? Did they make sure you are alright..." He inched even closer. "Or... did they banish you?" So let go of Shod's hair and moved back a little but kept his hand on his shoulder. 'Because if i recall correctly... our emperor never banished you.. Despite your words and... opinions." 

Shod turned his head to look at him. 

"You see, Shod. That is what they do. They lie to you. They pretend to be your friend, to give you everything you want. But when it gets a little hard.. they banish you. They don't want to deal with you because they can't stand to look at you. But I can... and our emperor can too. That is how he is. He is ready to forgive you for your past mistakes, Shod. All you need to do.. is let him." 

So gave a squeeze and then let go. "See you at dinner tonight." He walked past the vial of essence. "And drink this.. You need your strength.. I'm only looking out for you. Please see that." 

And with that he left Shod alone in his chambers. So grabbed his sceptre and walked through the hallway, running into SkekUng, the new general and garthim-master. "How are the preparations for the fight, SkekUng?" So said in a rather jolly voice. 

"As planned, sire." 

"If I were to make a suggestion..."

"You know you are always welcome to do so." 

"Let SkekShod lead the attack on Sami Thicket. I'm sure he will enjoy that. And give him some of your strongest Garthim... He wants to make sure they all die by his hand." 

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Shod suffering from Prosopagnosia. This means that he cannot recognise faces. After being away for so long the only voice he can recognise is Zok's. So figure that out when he went into panic when he saw the sceptre and is now using that to his advantage. 
> 
> It won't be until far later into the garthim wars that he will learn to match voices with his fellow skeksis.


End file.
